


IT'S BEEN GOOD, BUT...

by dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1



Series: GOOD WHILE IT LASTED [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Bi (FF) Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Sports Figure, Fluff and Humor, I love him, It's been Good, It's over, It's time to say goodbye, LGBTQ Themes, Large Breasts, Some Humor, same sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Natasha Zapata says goodbye to past lovers, having decided tomake a life for herself with EDGAR READE





	1. EL TORO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and Manny "El Toro" Casas spent some time  
together (during the gap between Seasons 2 and 3), whenever he's  
in New York...just a casual hook up, no strings, if either is available.  
READE is back now, though, and he's not only broken off his engagement,  
but he's announced (for the THIRD TIME), that he's in love with her. And  
she's finally ready to admit her own feelings-for him...which means, Goodbye  
to Manny. Tasha cooks dinner for them, after which she plans to break the news to  
the star New York Mets player.

Once the dinner plates are cleared, Tasha sits down with Manny to share her decision.

"Teneomos que hablar, Toro" (We have to talk, Bull.)

"OK...pero hazme un favorcito: platicame en INGLES; asi que necesito practicar."  
(Do me a favor, though:speak to me in English, so that I can practice.)

'Sure...Edgar Reade is back. He's not engaged anymore, and he says that he loves me.  
He wants to be with me. And so...I want to try it with him. Honestly, I HAVE to try it  
with him."

"An' how you know that I DON'T...love you?"

Remember, we're being HONEST, Torito (Little Bull)...you LOVE having me on your arm at  
functions and events...you LOVE FUCKING ME...but you don't love ME...he DOES..."  
and I don't LOVE YOU...I'm sorry, but I don't...I love him. I'm in love with him."

"No, don't apologize-I get it...it was good though, right?"

She smiles, kindly. "It was that."

"So...one more of "what I love"...the second one-before we say goodbye?"

That patented 'Zapata laugh', again: "No, Pa...my friend Patterson is a big fan...I can call her?"


	2. BITTERSWEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and YOU spent some time together (during the  
gap between Seasons 2 and 3), whenever YOU'RE in New York...  
just a casual hook up, no strings, if either you or she is available.  
READE is back now, though, and he's not only broken off his engagement,  
but he's announced (for the THIRD TIME), that he's in love with her. And  
she's finally ready to admit her own feelings-for him...which means, Goodbye  
to YOU, as much as it hurts her to do so. She cooks dinner for the two of you,  
after which she plans to break the news to YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more break-up drabble

YOU (groaning, and grabbing your head as if you're in pain.: OH, FUUUCK,"  
"Whenever a Man hears 'we need to talk' (mimics his version of a nagging Woman),  
he wants to jump out the nearest window.

TASHA: This is serious. (She takes a deep breath, and continues): As you know, I'm back  
at the FBI, consulting, and Edgar Reade is back from Quantico.

YOU: (yawning) OK...so?

TASHA: He's broken his engagement off. He wants us to be together. So...

YOU: SO...so WHAT? Someone I don't give a fuck about is not engaged, and he  
wants to be with you...OK...this has what to do with us, again?

TASHA: You're being an ASSHOLE, and you can leave, if it keeps up.

YOU: So-he's IN, I'm OUT? Is that it?

TASHA: The aggrieved suitor doesn't quite fit...You don't love me, and he does. We've  
had fun, and it's been good. He and I are in love, and I'm trying to tell you, as nicely as  
I can, that we're over...you and I are over. We should have been over the first time I caught you  
with one of your 'hos'

YOU: You can read minds, then? You're qualified to tell me how I feel?

TASHA: You love the IDEA of me...you LOVE having me on your arm at The ESPYS, or  
the THE SUPERBOWL, or the NBA PLAYOFFS...IN YOUR BED...but we both know  
that you don't love ME...I know that HE DOES...because he would sacrifice his own life  
for me. And I HIM.

YOU: I should go.

TASHA: I'm sorry...I am.

YOU don't bother to turn around as you make to, then out, the door, slamming it.


	3. SO GOOD...SO SO GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata indulges in a same-sex dalliance during the 18 month  
hiatus between leaving for the CIA and her return to the FBI, an  
beautiful, lusty, brassy (attached) Puerto Rican Woman named Rosa...  
A robust 38E-30-40 sex-bomb, it wasn't hard for her to draw (and KEEP)  
Zapata's attention...Reade's back in her life now, though, and it's time that  
they say goodbye...Tasha prepares a delightful meal at her apartment, where  
after dining, she addresses the issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fore-boding of Same Sex Encounter-this is Part ONE of  
that coupling

Tasha pats the sofa cushion to her left. “Sientate aqui, conmigo, Rosita?”

Once Rosa is seated, there is a brief silence before her lover speaks these words:  
"Los ultimos 18 meses han sido unos de los mis mejores de mi vida, y creeme, por favor,  
cuando te digo que me has hecho mucho, muy feliz…pero…

(These last 18 months have been some of the best of my life, and believe me, please, when I say  
that you have made me so, so happy…but…

“…BUT…you met someone else who makes you happier than me,” Rosa interrupts.

“Yes, Amor. Not HAPPIER, but…FULFILLED-REALIZADA…you are so beautiful, and kind, and  
understanding-you SEE ME…this Man, he sees me too. After so many years fighting it, denying it, I  
know that I love him-that I’m in love with him.”

“Thank you for being honest, Baby. The truth is, I’ve been battallando? (struggling, Tasha translates)  
with something similar. Derrick wants to be together as a family. He wants children, as I do. It  
will be difficult to forgive him, but I want to TRY. I understand, truly.

They smile, and hug. Rosa’s VERY LARGE bosom pushes into Tasha’s more modest one, and  
she is at once reminded (ACUTELY) of why she was so attracted to the gorgeous, mature Puerto  
bombshell in the first place.

Rosa whispers, “Ya estan JUNTOS, Tu y El, or todavia no?” (Are the two of you together, or nor yet?)

“Pues…ummm...oficialment, no.” (Well, officially, no)

“And so…one more night together, before saying goodbye?

Tasha murmurs, “Ummm, maybe we shouldn’t…”

Rosa shrugs elaborately, so that he massive size E (teats) make their presence known, and Zapata’s breath  
quickens. “OK…if you don’ wanna play with THESE once more, I go home to Derrick…”

“BITCH!,” Tasha growls, burying her face in Rosa’s sweater covered mounds...


End file.
